Phantasy Star Portable 2
:: (this article is just a copy and paste from wikipedia. someone familiar with the game please re-write!) Phantasy Star Portable 2 (ファンタシースターポータブル2 Fantashī Sutā Pōtaburu Tsū) is a video game for the PlayStation Portable, produced by System Alfa and published by SEGA. It is the sequel to Phantasy Star Portable and was released for the PlayStation Portable in Japan on December 3, 2009. The North American version was released on September 14 while the European version was released on September 17. Plot Phantasy Star Portable 2 takes place three years after the events of Phantasy Star Universe, all four races defeated and sealed off the SEED. However, a new issue takes the center stage, the resources in Gurhal are quickly diminishing. Due to this, a “Sub-space sailing theory” was set in place, where Gurhalians migrate to outer space. The player starts off as a freelance mercenary in a newly discovered relic site where a disturbance occurs which causes the gates leading to the outside to close, leaving you and one girl trapped. Gameplay The player starts by designing and customizing his or her own character by choosing facial features, gender, body and vocal features. Though much of the gameplay features will be similar to its predecessor, there will be some notable differences. Photon Points are no longer attached to weapons, but characters instead. Photon Charges have also been removed from the game. The player will battle in a 3D environment with a third person screen with 3 players to be with or without. Missions are divided into 5, Open missions, Story missions, Tactical missions, Challenge missions, and trade missions (Story and Challenge missions may interchange depending on which mode do you play). Most of the game's missions contain an gate that requires you to get an "I.D" for it by such contditions like clearing all monsters in a certain area. There are 3 game modes, Story, Multiplayer, or Online Multiplayer.Story progresses the player on the story after three years passed after the events fo Phantasy star universe, Multiplayer mode connects you with another players nearby via Ad Hoc, and the Online multiplayer mode connects with players in remote distance via Wireless Fidelity. 'Features' Players will be able to transfer over their character from Phantasy Star Portable to the game. However, not all data will be carried over. Data that will be transferred over includes the character's name and parts of the character's original appearance. However, the character's level and items will not be transferred over. As a bonus for having done so, however, players acquire a photon saber that is named "Exam", as well as one of four armor units depending on the class that they have chosen. Furthermore, NPCs will mention at times that the player is a former GUARDIAN. Unlike Phantasy Star Portable, Phantasy Star Portable 2 features an infrastructure play mode allowing players to form a party with other users through an internet connection, similar to Phantasy Star Online, Phantasy Star Zero, and Phantasy Star Universe. This service does not require a monthly subscription, as many other titles in the series do. There is also a room for the player to customize and remodel its interior, using decorations and remodeling tickets, as well as a music jukebox to change the music in the room. There will be an interactive Q&A with the main characters during cutscenes in the Story mode, along with Multiplayer mode, but you will have to make them through Auto Words, or Quick Text. There is also a command list wherein your fellow characters with you will follow (i.e Free, wherein they can do anything), but it is only for story mode. Key features: Compelling multiplayer experience Brings the franchise into the Phantasy Star Portable online space for the first time by allowing up to four player cooperative or competitive online play via infrastructure mode as well as four player multi-player mode via ad-hoc Advanced social interactivity Explore new missions such as the Battle and Challenge missions made popular in the PSO series, share items, manuals, and titles among player’s characters, as well as decorate the 3D My Room with tons of customization elements. Expanded content The universe of Phantasy Star hugely expands from previous installments with double the amount of content in an all-new storyline with new characters, over 100 missions including Battle and Challenge missions, over 170 enemies including all-new bosses, and more than 2000 weapons and items. Enhanced combat system Players gain more tactical choices by executing new combat techniques and abilities in addition to the combined battle system from previous Phantasy Star Online & Universe franchises. Category:Games Category:Phantasy Star Universe (Series) Category:Phantasy Star Portable 2 Category:PlayStation Portable games